User blog:SlackerArtist/I am planning on creating my first video game
Oh hey guys... long time no see eh? I haven't been active on here, been busy with school and drawing some art to put on Instagram, Twitter and of course Newgrounds But let's get on to why I'm making this blog post right now is because I am now in construction of creating my first ever video game featuring my characters (Yep, It's not going to be fan made at all) for this game's title it is going to be called Doodle Madness: Shattered Memories, basically what Doodle Madness is, it is going to be a 2D Platformer, with crazy combat and a whole load of weapons and gadgets, think of the game is like Rayman Legends combined with Ratchet and Clank elements of gameplay from the weapons and gadget elements, I have started the idea for the game a few months ago back in July of 2018, when the game was originally going to be an RPG title that was going to be made with RPG Maker, but on August 1, 2018, I have decided to make the game into a 2D Platformer and started to use Gamemaker instead (I might come back to the RPG idea later in the future as a spin-off in some sorts) The plot for the game is very straight forward: In a world that is inhabited by humans, humanoids and objects, Caleb and his friends (and his rivals too) live in their own little world where there is no rules like any other, but when someone unleashed an unspeakable evil that has shattered everyone's memories and has lost them forever (but it doesn't seem to affect for the main characters), it looks like it is up to Caleb and his friends to stop this evil and restore everyone's memories once and for all. I am planning on having the game fifteen worlds with five regular levels and a boss at the end (there will be escape levels in some worlds inspired by the ones from Wario Land 4), small hub worlds with NPC's giving you quests, Costume transformations, power-ups, characters with different abilities and much more stuff And speaking about the game, I have created a new wiki dedicated for the game itself, as as for the five games that are shown on the main page, I am turning the game into a full series, and Shattered Memories will be the first game in the series: https://doodle-madness.fandom.com/wiki/Doodle_Madness_Wiki it's still a work in progress, but it will go on with stuff being added in for a few days I am planing on releasing the game on GameJolt and Itch.io first, but if I ever start saving up a lot of money, I can buy myself the full version of GameMaker Studio 2 on Steam (because I can't even make the full game using the trial version of the software, but I'll make a short demo version of the game) and have enough cash to help publish the title on Steam Hope you enjoyed reading this, it took me a lot of hours typing this. Category:Blog posts